It is well-known to secure a motor vehicle against operation by a person who has consumed alcohol by installing in said vehicle a breath alcohol tester. A typical arrangement involves an interlock between the breath tester and the starter motor, pursuant to which, the starter motor cannot be engaged until a satisfactory breath sample has been given. In some jurisdictions, a person convicted of driving under the influence of alcohol may be required by law to have a device of this type installed as a condition associated with the extension of driving privileges.
It is also well-known that conversing by text while driving has deleterious affects on road safety.